No eras tal vez tan mal papa al final
by Viictoriia
Summary: Aunque Doofenshmirtz es un cientifico malvado y tiende a cometer errores, el realmente intenta ser un buen padre con todo y un monton de defectos. Vanessa logra reflexionar sobre todo lo que su papa a hecho por ella. Una pequeña historia de padre e hija.


Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen.

Advertencias: Ninguna importante… supongo… Bueno nada mas que se mencionan algunas cosillas de la canción Not So Bad A Dad After All/ Tal vez no seas mal papá de verdad, del capitulo "buscando a mary mcguffin"… Pero no es muy necesario haber visto el capitulo ;D.

No eras tal vez tan mal papa al final.

Vanessa estaba acostada en el sofá soplando suavemente el cabello que caía en su rostro, estaba terriblemente aburrida y con la pila de su mp3 acabada, no tenía ninguna cosas con la que mitigar el aburrimiento, se encontraba frente a ella todo el fin de semana con su papa, las horas habían pasado y su padre seguía construyendo sus inventos y realmente no le interesaba que cosa hiciera esa cosa que antes de que lo pensaran Perry llegaría y frustraría las cosas.

-¡Basta!, me largo

Desesperada se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vanessa, hija, ¿a dónde vas?

Le cuestiono su padre.

-¿Afuera que no ves?

Le contesto con su típico sarcasmo de adolescente.

-Pero… No puedes irte porque teníamos planeado ir al museo como tú dijiste…

Vanessa se cruzo de brazos y rodo los ojos.

-Me dijiste eso ayer y aun sigo ahí sentada… en el mismo sofá…

El científico estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

-Sabes… no importa Heinz… voy a visitar al tío Roger…

-Pero…

Sin dejar de terminar hablar a su padre por segunda vez la chica gótica salió. Minutos después alguien entro por la ventana.

-¡Ah! Hola Perry el ornitorrinco… terminemos esto rápido destruye… esa cosa… Aun no sé qué es lo encontré en el sótano…

Dijo desganado y apuntando su nuevo "algo-inador" que no parecía estar completo. Perry miro extrañado al científico parecía realmente deprimido.

Vanessa camino varias calles hasta llegar con su tío, este le recibió y le invito a comer.

-… Pero es que siempre es lo mismo…

Contaba la chica sus problemas, hasta que un fotógrafo apareció y automáticamente su tío se acerco a ella y el fotógrafo le tomo unas fotos juntos.

-Esto se verá bien en el periódico de mañana, presidente comiendo con su sobrina…

Era la tercera vez que un fotógrafo les molestaba y como consecuencia Vanessa no había podido comer ni tampoco hablar con su tío.

-Esto fue muy mala idea…

Pensó la castaña y con excusas se fue. Camino hasta perderse en un parque y se sentó con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo. ¿No podía tener un familiar decente?, No conocía muy bien a sus abuelos paternos pero no parecía tener una buena relación con su padre… Ni tampoco tenía conocimiento de otros tíos o primos…

-Parece que pasare el resto de mi fin de semana en esta banca…

La chica levanto su cabeza, había una gran piscina delante y un recuerdo le llego a la mente. Era de cuando practicaba natación y entro a su primera competencia de natación, su padre fue a animarla pero lo único que hizo fue pisar a todo el equipo… Si, a todo el equipo contrario sin excepción… cerró los ojos y después sonrió al recordar ese día, también le vino a la mente un recital de la escuela ella iba vestida de hada y a cada actuación que daba no importaba si solo decía "si" su padre aplaudía bastante fuerte y cuando termino la obra el volvió a aplaudir aun más fuerte que los demás y por más largo tiempo diciendo a cada que estaba cerca que la hadita de celeste era su "Princesita" y cuando uno de los padres algo molesto menciono que su hija era la "verdadera" princesa y por ende la protagonista de la obra, lo único que hizo su padre fue sacar una pistola desintegradora y lo mando a otra dimensión durante un buen tiempo también cuando le organizaba esas ridículas fiestas de cumpleaños que parecían siempre de niña de 6 años, suspiro y no olvidar que aunque darle clases de manejo a ella posiblemente era una visita garantizada a un médico aun así su padre acepto a darle clases de manejo… Al final sobrevivieron…. La castaña se llevo las manos a la cara tapándose y comenzó a reír avergonzada, pero estaba feliz, su problema era que todo el tiempo juzgaba a su padre de malvado, probablemente su padre hacia todo eso con un poco de maldad, pero lo hacía para protegerla siempre, quizás al hacer esas cosas no era más malo que los métodos de cualquier papa normal para proteger a su hija… y mas con su situación… Con sus padres divorciados… Excepto por el desintegrador… eso si era malvado…

Estaba siendo demasiada dura con el… demasiado inmadura… Quizás debería ir a verlo. Por su parte en Doofenshmirtz y asociados, Heinz se encontraba sentado en una silla, mientras que Perry llevaba unos lentes, una libreta con un bolígrafo y lo que parecía ser una barba falsa.

-Quizás ese es mi problema… presto demasiado atención en mis inventos… pero ¡vamos! El ser malvado ese es mi trabajo… Me gustaría que Vanessa lo viera así…

Perry simplemente le miraba, pues de agente secreto había pasado a ser psicoanalista de Doofenshmirtz.

-Si Perry el ornitorrinco, se que no eh sido el padre más atento del mundo y eso… Pero lo he intentado…

Perry rodo lo ojos…

-¡No miento!, bueno se que eh sido malvado muchas veces, como cuando ella rompió con su novio y lo desintegre… también lo hice con ese maestro de matemáticas que le puso un 9 a su calificación final… Cuando en la competición de padres intoxique a todos los demás padres de familia y si, si, en la venta de pástelas coloque un poco… solo un poco de cierta y dudosa sustancia adictiva para que le compraran mas de nuestros pasteles y cuando vendió collares caseros que… bueno realmente no eran tan bonitos, obligue a la gente con mi rayo láser para que los compraran y…

El científico no pudo continuar mas cuando los dedos de sus manos las cuales utilizaba para contar sus malas acciones hasta ahora se terminaron, Perry le miraba desaprobatorio.

-¡Que no me mires así… tu que sabes!... ¡Eres un ornitorrinco!

Perry solo hizo su característico gruñido.

-Pero no me gusta verla triste, cuando era niño, mis propios padres me usaron como gnomo en el jardín… Me vistieron de niña… Querían mas a mi hermano que a mí y… ¡No estuvieron para recibirme cuando nací!, mis padres fueron realmente malos padres cuando nací, y si ya sé que no soy el mejo padre del mundo, pero cuando nació decidí que seria para la ella todo lo que yo algún día desee tener…

El ornitorrinco solo sonrió como si su trabajo estuviera hecho tomo su deslizador y salió sin antes darle otra patada al "algo-inador" solo para asegurarse de destruirlo, aunque al final término disparando un rayo hacia algún lado y al final todo termino como todo.

Y antes de terminar su característica frase de odio hacia el ornitorrinco, Vanessa entro por la puerta y su padre se levanto al instante.

-Vanessa…

Grito corriendo hacia su hija y dándole un gran abrazo de oso que la castaña decidió corresponder… por el momento…

-Lo siento Vanessa prometo que…

-… No prometas nada, que al final no lo cumplirás… pero…

Dijo Vanessa con voz cansada.

-Pero… Puedes cumplir la última…

Así, los dos partieron al museo en el que había una muestra contemporánea… Bueno, vaya algo con formas ridículamente coloridas y deformes… El guía era un guapo chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que coqueteaba constantemente con la castaña, su padre comenzaba a exasperarse de la actitud "cool" del chico y saco un arma para desintegrarlo a otra dimensión.

-No…

Ordeno La chica y Doofenshmirtz solo le quedo bajar la cabeza y hacer un pequeño puchero, pues no podía hacer nada…

-Y que te parece salir un rato…

Le dijo el chico de repente.

-Lo siento este día es exclusivo de mi padre y mío…

Sonrió la castaña al chico rechazándole amablemente y su padre también se le contagio la sonrisa, después de todo no era tan malo estar en un museo que pensaba que una salchicha flotante con mostaza era "arte".

-Allá tu… Ni que estuvieras tan bonita para rogarte…

Musito el guía molesto y la sonrisa de Vanessa se desvaneció.

-Hazlo…

Dijo Vanesa señalando al chico y el científico sonrió malvadamente.

-Malvado muy malvado Vanessa… La venganza es Malvada… Estoy orgulloso

Dijo su padre mientras feliz disparaba el rayo y ese petulante guía acaba al instante en el cunero de un extraterrestre. Todo termino como debería.

Mientras que Perry pudo comprobaba que el "algo-inador" era al parecer un rayo reductor, lo supo gracias a los berrinches de candase que trataba de explicarle que esa maqueta en realidad hace unos minutos era una cancha de basquetbol profesional… Vaya pues, lo de siempre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Wiii tenia ganas de hacer este fanfiction… y al final me salió otra cosa, pero me gusto… creo espero que a ustedes también... Realmente creo que no hay fanfiction de ellos dos como padre e hija, pero bueno no me iba a quedar sin las ganas de hacerlo…

El titulo es de la versión creo… creo que es la argentina No eras tal vez tan mal papa al final, pues la de español no me convenció la traducción y tampoco la del latino que regularmente si me gustan : B, pero bueno así quedo dejo de escribir banalidades ;), bye.


End file.
